True Love
by kg31goddess
Summary: When Jacob takes Bella home in New Moon things take a different turn as Bella admits her own love for Jacob and finds that love is far more complicated than she thought.
1. Love's Path

**This idea came to me while watching New Moon...again. Also I know I haven't updated my other stories in awhile and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this one or not because of how busy I've been but if enough people seem to like it then I'll write more. **

His head moved towards her's slowly but surely and she new what was coming. She new her life would change forever if she let him take this where he wanted. Pictures and images past through her head, the past, the future- what should have been if _he'd_ been there. That's when she realized that was never what it should have or would have been like, in that moment thoughts of only Jacob swelled in her mind. She saw a future, a real future, one with hope and love but most of all a family. A real family, she knew with Jacob she'd be safe and protected. In that moment his lips connected with her's, his warm touch, so strange and foreign to her. In this moment everything changed. In this moment she said goodbye to Edward. In this moment she found her true love, Jacob.

**I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review, any constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1: Though Some Remember

**I had some free time after school today so since I got the major case of plot bunnies for this story I decided to do another chapter, not long but its something.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings, etc. from Twilight, if I did I would've had to write two different versions of the books, hint to Mrs. Meyer! lol!!**

**I do, however, own a few Original Characters that have/will appear in this story. (Obviously doctor here is mine, to bad he's no Carlisle :( )**

**Hope You Enjoy! Please Review! (I only have a general plot idea right now so anything you do put forward will be looked at with consideration! :D)**

**Chapter 1: Though Some Remember:**

_I lay peacefully in Jacob's arms, my protector. He was always there for me and I knew he always would be. I felt his warm lips press against the top of my head as held his hand in mine, our fingers locked. Jacob's happiness radiated through the room, filling the atmosphere, the golden hue of the lamp light played softly against his features making him all the more glorious. He caught me staring._

_"What?" He asked softly, a little confused. I smiled up at him never wanting this moment to end. "Nothing," I smiled wider, "nothing at all." This was the first moment of true happiness I'd felt in a long time and I would saver every moment of it, every moment of bliss. Jacob smiled my smile. I knew I could never forget this moment not in all my years._

"Bells!" My husband called from inside the kitchen. I waddled my way over to him carrying a box of baby clothes in with me. "Yeah?" I asked when I came in, my back aching as I sat down and placed the clothes on the table, beginning to fold them. He looked over at me and though his eyes shown with love the box distracted him. "Are you sure you want to drag out those old things?" He asked, questioningly.

I smiled at him, and finished folding up the blanket I now had before answering him. "Yes, I'm sure. If we need more clothes we can buy more after the baby comes." He looked at me skeptically, then sighed. I laughed before attempting to get up, before a searing pain nearly knocked me over but before I could fall my love caught and steadied me. I looked at him, scared more than I'd been in 20 years. More scared than I was when James hunted for me, more scared than when Victoria came for revenge, and just as scared as…

Another stabbing pain hit me and I cried out. We were in the old car shortly thereafter and my hospital bag was tossed in the back. The baby was in danger, we both knew it. I was barely 28 weeks along. "Just breathe," he told me as we sped to the hospital. I couldn't lose this baby, I wouldn't be able to handle that lose. A broken-down house can only sustain so many earthquakes before it turns to rubble.

"We're almost there." He told me what seemed like hours later, though I knew it would only have been minutes. As I saw the rounded off entrance to the hospital, then the doors themselves a sigh of relief escaped me, and he laughed. Quickly we were parked and he ran quickly to my side of the car and helped me out; I leaned on him as we made our way into the hospital. We entered and chaos emerged in the small hospital, they knew I wasn't supposed to have the baby for another 2 months- a hazard of living in a small town I suppose.

In short order I was rushed to a room to see the doctor. My love, my muse he stood by me and held my hand before the doctor entered. Dr. Evert was a petite man, with graying hair and old sad eyes, and on his nose was perched a pair of glasses that always seemed to slip down. "Where's the pain, Isabella?" The old-fashioned man said- getting him to call me Isabella was hard enough. "It feels like labor pains but it can't be. I'm not due for another…" He waved me off, "Yes, yes, I know. It may just be false labor pains." He continued, "Let me check though."

As the doctor did his examination, my husband and I stood there our hands clutched together, silently praying for the life of our child. Then another one hit me and I was doubled over in pain. Dr. Evert called for the nurse who came running, "take her to labor and delivery." I was in shock, I couldn't be, I wasn't. I stared at him in disbelief. "I'm afraid so." I felt a tear fall down my cheek before the soft hand of my love wiped away the tear, and he kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! Please review! I'll try to write more soon, promise! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Muse

**Next chapter, yes I know its short but you'll probably be getting a new one later today because its almost done. There's alot of fluff in this chapter but I couldn't bear to write anything else because I just got into the college I want to go to so I was way too happy writing this to put a downer in it lol!! Don't worry though I didn't change the plot to keep it happy. There's alot of twists coming up so thats a fair warning. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few original characters that are in here and the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer, including the amazing Jacob and Bella!**

* * *

I woke with a start, sweat dripping off my forehead. My breathing was harsh as I grasped my swollen stomach. I sighed in relief and leaned back against the warm strong physique of my husband. His smooth arm wrapped around me, softly touching my belly as the baby kicked.

I began to turn around to face him and he laughed jovially as I struggled to move the extra weight. When I finally turned I playfully slapped his arm before he wrapped his arms fully around me, encompassing our child in the warm embrace. I felt the soothing love we shared as I settled down from the dream, no nightmare. I moved my head up to reach him for a kiss but even laying down he was too tall…

My thoughts came to a crashing halt as his lips reached mine seconds later. In that moment all I knew was his love, no past, no future, not even the present, only the bliss of love; my muse, my reason for who I was, who I'd be. The kiss ended, though too soon but everything ended too soon; except love, except this love that radiated from every fiber of our being. Yes, _our_ being, just as our wedding vows stated- "and the two shall become one"- we were one.

I heard a laugh, again. "What?!" I said, indignantly. "You had that face again." I snorted and rolled mu eyes. I knew he meant the contemplative look he said had come over my face with increasing frequency since I became pregnant.

We there for awhile as I gave him a stern look. The tension did not last long- he shook it off as he often did- and kissed my forehead. "It's ok, love, just go back to sleep." I would have protested but pregnancy was tiring and his sweet arms wrapped around me like a blanket were already lulling me into unconsciousness. Before I feel into blissful sleep, however, I heard a soft whisper, "I'll always be here for you."

_"Bella…" Jacob breathed in releasing me from our kiss and pulling me from our kiss and pulling back. I was having none of it though. "Bells." He stated when I stubbornly went to kiss him again. I knew it was no use and sighed, "What?" I asked, allowing my frustration to seep into my voice. "Bella…Bells..." His face held so many emotions as he said my name. He was nervous, I could tell that. He was happy, yet afraid but the most prominent feeling was love. It was caught up in my name as he said it again and our love traveled to the wave that crashed on the beach, First Beach- our beach- and was whisked across to distant lands in the form of his voice._

_I looked into his eyes, letting my love show through, His confidence seemed bolstered by that and he began again. "Bella, my Bella." I smiled as he said that, his Bella, as he was my Jacob, and had been for two years now. "Yes?" I asked, curious at his expression. He took a deep breath and said plain as day, "will you marry me?"_

**I hope you liked it! :D There will be more shortly. Please review, its the only way I know what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Only Love

**Sorry I said I'd get this out on Saturday and didn't get the chance to type it up because I'm weird and have to write it out on paper first. Anyways, more fluff, you'll probably get more Friday/Saturday because school this week is crazy! Hope you like it!**

**Also if you review this chapter I'll send you a preview of the next one. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. If I owned Twilight Bella wouldn't have hurt Jacob like in New Moon :(**

The sun peaked out from behind the clouds, it had been 3 weeks since the nightmare and now only pleasant dreams remained. Sighing, I slowly rose before smelling bacon wafting through the air. I headed out in my rotund state, following the alluring scent. I smiled widely as I looked on my muse's attempt to make breakfast but my grinning became laughter as he dropped a strip of bacon on the floor, and cried out in frustration.

He looked up then and I attempted to stifle mu laughter. His face was classic as he looked at me with embarrassment, frustration, and a touch upset but that face soon faded and was replaced by _my_ smile. "How are you this morning, my flower?" I smiled as he looked down to my stomach and put his hands around it saying, "and you, little?" "We're both very well, thank you." I said somewhat teasingly, he ignored it, and kissed my stomach before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He then took my hand and carefully led me to the kitchen table. "Hungry?" He asked once I was seated, I raised an eyebrow at him. What pregnant woman isn't hungry first thing in the morning? He took the hint and quickly scrounged up some more bacon and poured a glass of orange juice. I smiled up at him before diving in. The bacon was a little burn but I didn't care, just gulped down some extra orange juice to help my burning tongue. As I finished he sat down and took my hand and looked me in the eye. "I love you." I closed my eyes and let the feeling fill every inch of me…love… "I love you, too." I whispered with every inch of my spirit.

"_Isabella Swan, do take this man t be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, and health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?" I looked to Jacob, _my_ Jacob, whose smile was currently lighting the room on fire, as his skin lit up mine when he touched me; I blushed at his gaze, so radiant, so intense, so in love…with me! "I do." I said those simple words that sealed me to him more solidly than any others. The preacher moved on to Jake. "Do you, Jacob Black, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"Jacob didn't hesitate a moment, "I do!" he said brilliantly, his happiness saturating every millimeter of the room. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Jacob smiled, then lifted my veil, and kissed me. Who would've guessed that only a few years after I moved t Forks I'd be married? The kiss ended and I heard the preacher say, "May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." Mrs. Jacob Black, don't get me wrong I'm as much for feminism as any other woman but being so connected to him that even our names were inseparable was in romantic. We turned to look at our families, and I knew that this moment would stay with me forever._

_We'd been married for little over a year and the baby clothes were laid out and ready. The crib was set up in the nursery add a bassinet in our room. Jacob had gone all out for the birth of his first born; I knew he'd be a great father despite being only 19 years old. Though, as we often joked that age really meant nothing to either of us, we were far beyond our chronological years._

_Finally, though, after all these long months of waiting the big day had arrived, I was going to have our first baby. I could already picture the silky black hair, and, as me and Jacob had agreed on, my chocolate brown eyes. Our baby would be beautiful. _

**Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome! :D**

**For those of you who read through all of my ramblings before and after each chapter, little tid bit, there's a big plot twist coming either in next chapter or the one after but I'm still debating on the two directions I could take this story with that twist so based on what you put in reviews I'll be deciding which direction though you don't get any hints right now, sorry.**

**Thanks for reading!! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Cloudy Days

**Hey Everyone, first I'd like to thank nipponophile, and jacob black rulez for reviewing my last chapter! :D This chapter is a sad that is warning though don't worry the story itself won't be. Now my question to you is which plot do think is a part of the past (the italics) or the present (plain print)? Since yes Bella is pregnant in both. A preview of the next chapter will be given to those who guess right. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only orignal characters in this! I do not own Twilight or my personal favorite New Moon! :D Those belong to Stephenie Meyer, though I would happily take the series off her hands lol!! Just Kidding! I could never be SM. :(**

**

* * *

  
**I stood next my husband as the tears fogged my vision. He put his arm around me and I took comfort in that, if nothing else. I placed my hands on my now flat stomach and looked to the grave where little David's body now rested. My sweet little angel, he was gone. I nearly fell over from the weight of the pain but I couldn't put my love through that, I had to stay strong. So as I my heart was crushed and torn apart inside, I looked into the darkening sky and felt a greater pain than I had ever known, even when _he_ left me. I cracked out one last sob then let the darkness take me.

When I awakened I was laying on bed in our small home, and as the moment of fogginess ended I remembered what happened: the "birth," the funeral, the whole thing. Tears slipped through my eyes and down my face soaking the pillow on which my check was rested. I lay that way for awhile until the bed moved, I knew who it was though- it could only be one person- so I continued to lay there though I quieted my tears. He didn't need my hurt too. The weight shifted off again and the light turned off but I didn't feel the warmth I normally felt when my husband laid down. Where had he gone?

I sat up and looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Thinking he went into the bathroom I decided to check there first but the lights were out and he wasn't there. I slipped on my slippers and walked onto the cold tile of the kitchen but still nowhere, grabbing my jacket I decided to look for him in the garage, where- when things were difficult- he could always be found tinkering away his problems in the form of fixing the recently neglected motorcycles, his old rabbit, or my truck. I hoped he was there, stepping out in the cold I headed out in that direction, dried tears still staining my heart-shaped face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry its so short! :( ****But I wanted to get this part out! **

**Next chapter will be the next part of what was originally going to be in this chapter most likely. Also the next chapter is going to be very important to the plot. For those who read this if you can guess all the original characters in this story so far then you'll get previews of the rest of the chapters for this story! :D So put on your thinking caps and Review! :D**

**Hope enjoyed! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: History Repeats

**Hey Everyone, first off Happy New Year!! :D 2010!!**

**Sorry its been so long since I updated, I had alot going with Christmas, and then my birthday was yesturday, and my brother's before that so busy bee but I was also trying to get this chapter right and though its not perfect I think its pretty good. Also its my longest chapter! :D Anyways there's a big plot twist in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than David, Dr. Evert, and another character. I do not own twilight, oh how I wish!**

* * *

As I was rushed into the hospital this time thoughts of my first pregnancy flooded my mind. I wouldn't let this baby die like poor David had. I felt my husband's hand around mine, squeezing tightly. I looked up at him, "we'll be fine," I promised but even I knew there was no way I could make good on that promise…

_"Push!" I heard the doctor say, and with all my might I gave another push. The baby was coming early, the doctors said his heartbeat was erratic and they needed to give me an emergency induction, unfortunately the baby was still only 24 weeks along. This was all wrong. My mother was supposed to be here, Jacob wasn't supposed to be fighting Victoria off, I wasn't supposed to be giving birth alone but most of all, this baby wasn't supposed to be here yet, wasn't supposed to be in danger._

_With one final push the baby came but there was no wail of a new born coming. _Bella breath,_ I told myself. I waited and counted the seconds, 5, then 10, then 15 and 30 before my son was whisked away before I even held him. He never cried out. I don't know if it was the tiredness from giving birth or the baby's lack of noise, maybe it was both but after that my world went black._

_The next thing I saw was the white ceiling, and I soon realized the intense heat to my right and turned my head to see my Jacob. It wasn't my Jacob though, it was the Jacob I'd known only shortly- right after he'd become a werewolf and before I knew- his face was a mask, an angry mask, and it scared me. I moved my hand to gently place it on his head, and though I was weak the soft weight seemed to stir him and he looked up. His eyes didn't give me any hint as to what had happened; I knew I'd have to ask him, so I mustered up all my small reserves of strength._

_"What…" I began, almost too afraid to continue, so I took a breath, "wh…what happened to the baby? Is he alright?" I asked in a rush, trying to get it all out. Jake looked down and I moved my hand to his cheek, and wiped away a tear as it escaped his eye. I knew then, I let my hand slip from his cheek, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes fogging them until I could hold them back no more, and I released the torrential storm of tears, and raking sobs. I'd lost our baby, our son, our little David, the perfect child Jacob and I had planned our lives around for the past 6 months. I couldn't accept this, and I wouldn't until I saw my son._

_Several hours after waking up I was taken in a wheelchair to where my tiny son lay. The small child looked so helpless, and his body so pale, his lips blue. He had small tuffs of black hair on the top of his head, and when the nurse with Jacob and me handed his small body to me, felt his smooth, tanned skin- lighter than Jacob's but darker than mine- and I knew behind those lids he had the brown eyes Jacob constantly promised he'd possess. He was perfect, everything I'd imagined and more but he was gone, gone to a place I couldn't follow him to, as much as I may want to, I couldn't follow him yet. His perfect life stolen, it wasn't right._

_The doctor walked in at some point, though I couldn't say when as I clung to my child, my son. He stood behind for a moment but I didn't respond to his presence at all and neither did Jacob, so instead he began, "Mr. and Mrs. Black, let me start by saying how sorry I am for your loss, but the hospital needs to know your plans for the baby." We knew what he meant, what our funeral plans were, where the body was going, and when. That's when Jacob got mad, "What are our plans?" Jacob began infuriated, "Why would we have plans?! He's a baby! He wasn't supposed to die! How could you let him die?!" He was shaking so I shifted my hand slightly and touched his arm, "Jake…" I whispered, though he flinched away from my touch it calmed him down, and the shaking stopped._

_"Mr. Black I am very sorry for your loss, but there was nothing the hospital could do about it." Jacob snorted and though I knew the doctor was trying to help but I wish he would just go away, and I knew Jake wanted that too. "Mr. Black, the baby's heartbeat was already erratic and I'm afraid it stopped before he was born. We tried to resuscitate but it was too late. I'm so very sorry for your loss." The doctor repeated. I decided I needed to step in before things got worse. "We know doctor, but this is very difficult for us. I'm afraid we aren't quite sure how we are going to proceed." He nodded his head in understanding._

_When the doctor left Jacob came up behind me, "can I hold him?" He asked, I nodded my head, those were the first words he'd spoken to me since the baby had…had…had died. I handed him David, and he held him firmly but lovingly, he would've been an amazing father to our son. My vision soon fogged as tears filled my eyes and spilled over…_

I hadn't made good on my promise to Jacob, yet he nodded his head though he didn't, or rather couldn't, look me in the eye. I knew what he was thinking, and I was thinking it too though I tried to shake it off as I was moved, even quicker through the wings of the hospital. When we arrived in the maternity ward Dr. Evert called out to us, and asked me, "what happened, Mrs. Benenati?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. lol!! So now you know another original character, and he's mine all mine lol!! but if stephenie meyer would like to trade for Edward or Jacob I'd happily ablige her. :) Well anyways, Benenati means born good, and that's why the last name. I do pick out names for meanings, and I've been looking for his last name for awhile and this fit. :)**

**Now for those who read these ramblings, if you can guess the gender of the baby Bella is carrying now then I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. The first person to get it right will get to pick out the eye, and hair color of the baby (I would let you pick out the name but I'm super possesive of names for my characters).**

**Please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed!! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Back Again

**Author's Note:**

**Please read everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been super busy with school stuff it's the end of the semester and so everything has been crazy. I had my last Mid-Terms/Finals from High School plus my Birthday and my brother's so craziness has finally ended and hopefully I'll be able to update more. **

**Disclaimer: I own only David, Dr. Evert and Mr. Benenati (whose first name you'll learn in this chapter), but I wish I owned Edward, Jacob and every other Cullen and werewolf in Twilight!**

* * *

"I don't know I was just sitting on the coach, and…" Tears were trickling down my eyes and even though I had just tried to comfort my husband, Christopher, I couldn't stop myself. I'd failed myself, him and the baby. "It will be alright, Isabella." The doctor said soothingly. I whisked into the maternity ward faster than I could have imagined but before Dr. Evert could check anything out a nurse rushed in and whispered something in his ear and his eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Isabella, you are going to be fine. You are 32 weeks along now and we've done well in preparing for this possibility." I nodded as he said this, acting as if he was trying to comfort me before dropping a bomb shell. "I'm afraid there's been an accident involving a pregnant woman and as chief obstetrician I'm needed." I took a deep breath, I knew I couldn't keep him here he had to help that woman she needed him more, so I nodded my head. "Good luck." He smiled, "You'll be fine." He promised before heading out.

About five minutes later another doctor entered the room, face in what appeared to be my medical chart. He had golden blonde hair, styled in a manner that made my heart wrench, it looked like Carlisle's had all those years ago. To make matters worse he _looked_like Carlisle too. "I'm sorry I made you wait." His voice like bells made my heart stop, I recognized that voice. "I'm Dr…" He began to say as he looked up. "Carlisle…" I breathed, but I knew he heard it.

* * *

_I didn't find him in the garage, and now I was really beginning to worry. Sam had let Jacob off duty, and everyone else for that matter, since Victoria had been killed. There were no vampires left in Forks or La Push to worry about. So the question remained, where was Jacob?_

_I waited for him to come home till sunrise the next morning but after that I decided it was time to head down to Sam and Emily's place; ask Sam to get the pack out looking for him. He could be anywhere, and he may not be in wolf form but the pack could move faster than any humans could when they looked for him._

_I changed into the nearest things I could find- an old pair of my sweats and one of Jacob's shirts, not even bothering to switch into something of mine- and I ran out to the garage, tripping as I went. I grabbed my motorcycle and went into high gear. I traveled along the familiar roads faster than I had ever gone in my life-while minus on the backs of mythical creatures. When I reached Sam and Emily's I put the bike against the nearest tree and ran up to the front door. I hoped they were up but I really didn't care if they were fast asleep, having the best dreams of their lives, my Jacob was missing._

_I knocked on the door, and when no one answered I knocked again more impatient this time. When Sam finally answered the door a minute later he looked surprised to see me. "What's up, Bells?" He asked confused. "It's Jacob, I can't find him anywhere." He still looked puzzled, "Maybe he stepped out to get something while you were asleep." "No, I haven't seen him since the funeral." "But that was…" "Two days ago, I know." "I'll get the pack together, we'll find him. Don't worry Bells." He said his concern for his brother seeping through despite his confident answer._

"_What's going on?" Emily asked as she stepped by Sam's side. "Jacob's missing, I'm going to get the pack and look for him." Emily's face turned from surprise to concern, "Oh my, Bella, I'm so sorry." She said taking me into a big hug then half carrying me into their small kitchen. "Sit down, I'll make some coffee for you." "Thanks, Emily." "No problem. You're family after all." She smiled and gave me a soft hug, as I sat there staring off into space, not sure of what to do now, now that Jacob was gone, David was gone, and everything was falling apart._

* * *

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, shock clear across both of our faces. His quick mind recovered faster, "Bella…"

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, things are going to start picking up now, and more of the Twilight characters are going to be coming back (not just the Cullens…).**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, anyone who writes a review for this chapter will get a preview of the next.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark and Light

**Here's the next chapter, not much to say about it right here but basically it's a chapter that juxtaposes Bella's worse times with what's hapening in her life now. Also its the first chapter with other viewpoints! Including Christopher's (I couldn't resist).**

**Disclaimer: I only own Bella's baby, Christopher, Dr. Evert, and the plot. All other characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, shock clear across both of our faces. His quick mind recovered faster, "Bella…"

* * *

I didn't know what to do or say it was Carlisle, in the flesh. I couldn't believe it; it had been years since I'd last seen him. I mean I knew he wasn't dead, vampires didn't die after all but that he was here, in my hospital room, in charge of my delivery, in front of me… I just…

My mind continued to race through everything. If anyone read my mind in this moment- not that they could- they would be completely lost. "Bella?" Christopher asked. I suddenly remembered he was in the room and tore my eyes from Carlisle.

**CPOV (Christopher POV)**

My wife's beautiful face turned fully to me and a thousand thoughts raced through my mind before she finally opened her mouth to explain what was going on. "I'm sorry. Christopher, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," she said gesturing to the doctor, "he was the doctor in Forks while I was in High School there." She laughed a little a forced laugh, I knew she meant it as she knew him well because she was such a klutz but I could tell just from the laugh she wasn't telling me everything. If that weren't enough he looked far too young to have been a doctor that long, he could maybe pass for 30 but that wasn't possible if he was the doctor when Bella was in school. I looked to her about to ask her what else was going on but her eyes plead with me to believe her so I picked up her hand and kissed it. I knew she wasn't doing anything that would hurt me and to keep her happy I'd give her anything.

"Hello, I'm Christopher Benenati, Bella's husband." I reached out my hand but then a small gasp escaped Bella and I turned back to her. Her face tried to mask her pain but it was a futile attempt, and I took her hand in mine as she braced herself for another contraction. Dr. Cullen snapped into action then looking at the screen by Bella's bed and then turning to Bella. "I don't think it'll much longer, Bella." He said.

_It had been two weeks since I'd last seen Jacob, two weeks since we'd had the funeral for little David, two weeks since my life fell apart, two weeks! Two weeks! That was all I could think, I lay curled up in bed just as I had before, when _he _left, and now it was worse, my sun was gone. My light, my future, my hope, my love…It was gone, he was gone, it was all, Gone! Two weeks and Gone! Nothing mattered any more, not Charlie, not Renee, not Billy, nothing, I was empty, completely Empty. Two weeks, Gone, Empty! The only words that came to my mind now._

_I don't know how long I stayed that way for but it must have been awhile because by the time I was shaken out of my thoughts I was a completely numb person. I wasn't depressed like before, no this was worse than the Zombie state, at least then there had been a wrenching sadness accompanying me everywhere, now there was nothing. I was a shell beyond a zombie. _

_But I was alerted to someone entering my room- this had happened before but this time there was something different in the air around them as they entered. "Mrs. Black." The voice said. I looked over, lifting my head from the pillow, he stepped back, apparently in shock at my no doubt horrifying appearance. He seemed to collect his thoughts and then continued, "I hope you don't mind but your father-in-law let me in. I told him it was very important. I am here representing Mr. Black. Mrs. Black, I'm sorry to say he has requested a divorce, but he is being overly generous. You can the house, the cars, everything and anything you want, all that he asks is that you and his- as he says- brothers stay away."_

_My heart wrenched in two, or was it now three pieces I had now. I felt all my strength fade and let the lights go out on my world. I wished they'd never open again…_

"One more push, Bella." Carlisle said, and I screamed as I put my full force behind that last push. The pain stopped, and my heart froze. I waited and then…I heard a cry. The most beautiful sound my ears have ever heard, and trust me I've heard some beautiful things before. "Congratulations, you have a daughter."

**CPOV**

"You have a daughter." A daughter, a daughter. I smiled down at my wife who was now beaming as the sweat glistened off her forehead. I leaned down and kissed on the cheek. I looked passed her to the shining blue eyes of our little girl. _Our_ little girl, our baby, I was a father, and my Bella was a mother. She was a mother as she'd waited to be for so many years now.

All too quickly, though, she was gone. Dr. Cullen walked back over to us after having washed his hands. "I'm sorry but the baby is still premature. We just want to make sure everything is alright." I saw Bella wince a little.

**CCPOV (Carlisle POV)**

She winced just a little, barely enough for a human eye to register. I caught it with ease, however, and I wondered just what happened to give her that reaction. I wanted to write it off as just pain, after all, child birth is quite the ordeal but I couldn't. This was Isabella Swan, the girl who ran head first into James's trap to save her mother, who when he tortured her continued to resist. It wasn't just from the child birth. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

**BPOV (Bella POV)**

_Was something wrong?_ The real answer: yes, the answer Carlisle would be getting: "no." He eyed me, Carlisle knew I was lying but at this point I didn't care. His whole family had left me in Forks alone, and it was that turning point that caused me to go through all the pain I'd suffered in my life. Then again, he was also the man who helped deliver my baby girl into the world but still even if Carlisle was forgiven. _He_ could never be, not now, not anymore. There was a time when he might have been forgiven but that time was gone.

**APOV (Alice POV)**

Bella! I'd had a vision of Bella! The first one in so many years! The first one since only a few months after we'd left Forks, actually. She was alive! And Carlisle he was talking to her but I could see he had no intention of telling anyone in the family. How could he not? I had to tell Edward! I had to! After thinking she was dead all these years! I couldn't wait to see his face!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :D If you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter, and yes that is a bribe! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Closest to Perfection

**Next Chapter Up! Twice in one week! :D I didn't really have time to write it but I really wanted to so I made time (guess who's getting no sleep tonight LOL!). Anyways, this chapter is very much self-explanitory and I don't want to give anything away so without further ado the disclaimers and story lol! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Twilight but I own my original characters, so now read on...**

I looked down at the sweet, angelic face of the baby in my arms. My little girl, I'd waited years for her, waited years to be a mother. She was worth the wait, she cooed in my arms and I sighed, snuggling her closer to me. "I love you, Eva." I whispered to her. "And I love you both," I heard Christopher say from behind me, I smiled even wider as he walked around to face me. He kneeled down to my level and we just stayed there enraptured by our beautiful child, our miracle. I could have stayed that way forever but the door to the hospital nursery opened and without a second for me to respond I was attacked by cold arms, hugging me tight.

"Bella! Bella!"Alice screamed in greeting, _I'd know that voice anywhere_. "Hi Alice," I said, and waited for her to release me but she didn't seem like she was going to. "Alice, you're going to squash the baby," I warned her, when she didn't let go for over 3 minutes. Alice jumped back, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said still smiling and looking at Eva. "She's adorable!" She screeched, nearly waking the baby. "Shh!" Chris told her, and I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's little pout. Then I remembered I was supposed to be mad at her. I tried to muster the strength for that but it was hopeless, this was a happy day. I knew I could and would forgive her. Just seeing her again made me so happy. Things were perfect now- or as close to perfect as they could ever get- my best friend from high school-besides…I stopped that thought in its tracks; _back to happy thoughts Bella_, I told myself- I had my little girl in my arms and my husband was here, and we were as in love as ever. That thought made me realize how confused Christ must be, he didn't know Alice or who she was. "I'm sorry. Chris, this is Alice, my best friend from high school…"

_I looked through my old high school album before I placed it in its box, on problem _he_ didn't considered was the yearbook. The pictures of the Cullens all in a row, organized by last name then firs. I skipped him over though and focused on Alice. How I missed that little pixie but there was nothing I could do to change things between us. She'd left with her family years ago and I was probably completely forgotten._

_I slammed the book closed then shoved it into the box. "Bella! The moving truck's here!" My dad yelled to me. All my belongings were already packed except for this last box which now only required masking tape. I quickly grabbed the last bits and taped the box shut then picked it and my purse up and headed over to the front door to where the movers were already taking my things to the truck, all my life would soon be packed inside that vehicle._

_My dad stood there looking sad and dejected. I knew this move would hurt him but it was time, I had to go. Forks wasn't home anymore, not without my sun- the only sun ever present in Forks it seemed. Despite his dislike, and hurt from my move, Charlie was still here to help in any way he could. "Dad, he looked at me and smiled half-heartedly, "dad, I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I can't…I can't stay." He nodded his head. "I knew this day would come someday, Bells." I smiled and then braced myself to tell Charlie how I felt, "Thanks, Dad. Thanks for everything you've done. I'm really glad I moved here. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you dad." I felt a few tears slip down my cheek, and Charlie took me into a hug, it was one of our few hugs that wasn't awkward. "I love you too, Bells. Always have, always will. Don't forget that." I hugged him tighter before pulling back. "I won't, I promise." _

_It only took the trucks another hour to load the contents of my life. Charlie had helped me load up the car and now I was on my way. On my way to a new town, a new home, a new life. _

Alice and I bonded again over the next few hours while I was forced to sit in bed and "recover." I made sure Chris went to check on Eva often, so often he was hardly ever in my room but with Alice here he wasn't too concerned. Alice and I were just in the midst of laughing when she suddenly stopped; I froze and looked at her. "Bella, I told Edward."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed! I will try to get the next chapter up soon, until then please review and anyone who does will get a preview of the next chapter! :D**


End file.
